Poseidon's Little Girl
by Meeko-chanXD
Summary: When Nico stumbles upon a demigod at his school in Manhattan,he rescues her from a Cyclops. Ironically, she ends up saving his life. Will he fall for her? Will the identity of her godly parent cause conflict? Read to find out! Nico/OC with a bit of Percy/Annabeth and maybe some Travis/Katie semi-hiatus due to writers block and school
1. Introduction

_**A/N: Hey guys! So I thought I'd make an attempt at making my own OC. Leave your thoughts? Please review!**_

* * *

Aly's day started out simple enough. She got ready for school, taking her time in the shower before getting dressed in a simple blue t-shirt that matched the dyed part of her hair and some jeans. Her mother always complained that she took too long in the bathroom. It wasn't her fault she loved the water. It was the only place she felt safe.

Aly studied herself in the mirror before walking out the door, her sea green eyes meeting those of her reflection. She ran a hand through her long black hair, fiddling with the dyed part, and took a deep breath.

_Another new school equals more torture,_ she thought. _Might as well get it over with._

She sprinted out the door before her mother could give her another 'pep talk'. Which always resulted in threats to be sent to Mexico with her aunts and Grandma. If only she'd threaten to send her with her father. She's say yes in a hearbeat. Sadly, the offer never came around.

She'd promised to behave and try not to get kicked out of this one. Although, that would be next to impossible with her ADHD and dyslexia. She would have to try, though.

Manhattan was way better than all the other places they'd lived, even if it was crowded compared to her hometown in California. She began walking to school and received a fair amount of whistles and catcalls from a few guys walking on the other side of the street.

She rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands. Not that she wasn't used to the attention. It just made her uncomfortable sometimes, though she never showed it. She twisted her ring around on her finger. It was the only gift she'd ever received from her father. Though, he hadn't given it to her directly.

Her mother had given it to her about eight years ago, when she was seven and had begun to ask questions about her father. She had waved off the questions and handed her the ring, which was strung on a thin silver chain.

"From your father. He left it for you when you were a baby. You'll learn to use it when the time comes." Aly had asked what other purpose it had other than being worn, but Sandra Gomez had simply smiled and replied with her heavy accent, "It will protect you when you are in danger," before walking away to watch one of her soap operas on the Spanish channel.

It was too big at the time, but now it fit perfectly on the middle finger of her right hand. She never tired of studying it. Instead of having a normal diamond or ruby on it like other rings, it had a small blue-green trident in the center. The silver band was engraved with small waves and when she put it in the water it cast of beautiful shades of blue and green.

She was so lost in thought that she slammed right into someone's chest. She stumbled backwards but he caught her arm before she could fall. She looked up sheepishly and half expected a 'Watch where you're going, loser'. Instead she met a pair of dark eyes and a small smile.

"Oops. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little distracted." She actually blushed, which wasn't normal for her.

"It happens." She studied him curiously. He wore black jeans with a chain belt, a black Van Halen t-shirt, combat boots, a skull ring and a leather jacket. He was pale, with messy black-brown hair and black eyes.

She steadied herself and stuck out a hand.

"I'm Aly. Aly Gomez. And you are?" He eyes her suspiciously, but took her hand cautiously and shook it. His was as cold as ice.

"Nico. Nico di Angelo." He glanced down at her ring. "Nice ring. Where'd you get it?"

She twisted it around her finger a few times, trying to keep her hands busy.

"It was a gift from my dad. The only thing he left me as a baby. Mom said the sea was calling. Literally.

His eyes widened. "What did you say?" She arched a brow and gave him a confused look.

"Er...she said he's in the navy. Always at sea. I've never met him."

"Oh." he composed himself quickly.

"What did you think I meant?"

"Nothing, nothing." He refused to meet her eyes. "So, are you new here?"

She looked at him suspiciously. "Yeah. Today's my first day." She looked around and took in her surroundings. She hadn't realized that she'd reached the school so quickly. It was pretty big and kids stood around talking and laughing, waiting for the bell to ring. She glanced across the street and spotted something that unsettled her.

Standing there, watching them intently, was a tall, dark figure in a hat and trench coat. Aly blinked, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. It was obviously a man...with a single, huge eye in the middle of his face.

She took a few steps back so that she was right beside Nico and tugged on his sleeve.

"Look over there and please tell me I'm not going crazy." He looked in the direction she was pointing and stiffened.

"You can see it?"

"Duh. What _is_ that?"

"Looks like you won't be able to start your first day here. I'll explain later. Come on!" He took her hand and ran in the opposite direction of the school. They hid in an alley about a block away.

Aly reluctantly pulled her hand out of his. He turned to look at her.

"Will you please explain what's going on?" she asked impatiently. He looked around nervously.

"Listen. We have to get out of here. I'll explain when we get to camp."

"What cam- agh!" She was knocked to the side by a giant fist, slamming into a wall. Her head hit a rock on the ground. Black spots danced across her vision. Nico stood in front of her holding a black sword that she apparently hadn't noticed before, standing between her and the monster. It wore only a loincloth and held a giant club in one hand, made of what appeared to be the trunk of a tree.

The thing roared and slammed it's fists on the ground, almost knocking Nico off his feet. He rolled and lunged at the monster, stabbing and slashing at its huge belly. It swung the club at him, barely missing as he dodged.

"Prepare to die demigod!" it shouted gleefully. "Say hello to your father for me."

It definitely had only one eye. A Cyclops. But that was impossible. They didn't exist. They were Greek myths. Her mother's words rang through her head.

_You'll learn to use it when the time comes. It will protect you when you are in danger._

Nico was still battling the Cyclops. It cackled as its club made contact with his shoulder. He flew across the alley, landing on his back, his sword flying out of his hand and skittering across the ground. He wasn't moving.

Aly panicked. On a hunch, she pressed the trident on her ring. It extended into a 3-foot-long bronze sword, the hilt fitting perfectly in her hand. The monster now loomed over Nico, raising its arms to crush him to pieces.

She ran towards the monster and leaped.

"Hey, Ugly!" It turned just in time to see her sword bury itself in its chest. The Cyclops shrieked and exploded, showering her in yellow powder. She ran to Nico and shook his shoulder.

"Nico! Nico, wake up! Come on. That thing just exploded. Let's go!" He groaned and opened his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. He took in the scene around him: the yellow dust on the floor and in her hair, her sword.

"How did you...?" She shrugged.

"Instinct." She handed him his sword. He sheathed it and she held out a hand, helping him up.

"We have to go. Before more come." Aly didn't think she could survive another attack, even with her new sword. He took her hand again and led her to the shadows. "We'll have to shadow travel. It's the quickest way." She nodded, having no idea what it was, and clutched his arm. He didn't seem to mind.

Somehow they melted into the shadows. It was obviously dark and she heard strange noises around them. Shivers ran up her spine, making her clutch his rm tighter. They were going so fast, she felt as if she were sticking her head out of a car going full speed. It was a shock her face wasn't peeling off.

They appeared in the shadow of a huge blue mansion. Nico look exhausted. He leaned against a wall, his eyes closed.

"You okay?" she asked, worry apparent in her voice.

"I'm fine. Just need a nap. But we need to get you to Chiron first."

"Who?"

"Nico!" She turned to see a tall, blonde girl running up to them. Not too far behind was a guy with black hair and sea green eyes. Just like hers. They both looked around 18. Nico opened one eye.

"Hm? Oh. Hey Annabeth. Hey Percy."

"You're back early," said Annabeth. Aly studied her quietly. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She wore an orange t-shirt with a simple pair of jeans. She was pretty, but her eyes were a startling gray. The guy wore a similar outfit. He had an arm wrapped around her waist, so she assumed they were a couple.

"Yeah, well, I kinda ran into a little trouble." He nodded towards Aly. "This is Aly. Aly, this is Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson."

Annabeth turned her stormy gray eyes to her and smiled.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

**What'd you think? I apologise if it sucks or if it's OOC. I tried my best. I've been in a writing mood lately. Ill try to update soon. Please review! It makes me update faster!**


	2. Claimed

_**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Thank you for the reviews! I had to cut this one a little short because it's 3 a.m. and my mom's sleeping and there's nothing to cover up the sound of my typing. I don't wanna get yelled at. Enjoy! Please review!**_

* * *

Aly fidgeted uncomfortably under her gaze. She felt like Annabeth was trying to figure out how she worked, as if she were a complicated piece of machinery.

"Camp what now?" She frowned.

"Camp Half Blood. Half-bloods, also known as demigods, come here to train to fight monsters in the outside world. It's the only safe place we can stay."

"Wait, _we?_" she asked. Annabeth nodded.

"You only have one parent, right?" It was Aly's turn to nod.

"Yeah. My mom."

"She's your mortal parent. Demigods are half human, half god. That means your dad's a god." She waited for her to somehow absorb that.

"But, my dad's at sea. He's in the navy...my mom said so." Annabeth raised a brow. As soon as she said that, a thought formed at the back of Aly's mind. She tried to ignore it and listen to what the blonde was saying.

"Have you ever seen him?"

"Well, no but-" Annabeth cut her off.

"Exactly. You wouldn't be able to get through the camp's borders if you weren't a demigod. Mortals aren't allowed here. But you're Nico's age, right? Fifteen?" She nodded. "You should've been claimed by your godly parent two years ago when you turned thirteen. Apparently, something happened. But, you're safe and alive. That's what counts. Now all we have to do is find out _who_ your dad is."

Aly blinked. "Who's yours?" Nico burst out laughing. Percy tried to suppress a smile.

"Frederick Chase. He's a mortal. I'm a daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom and handicrafts," she answered seriously.

"Why thirteen?"asked Aly. Nico spoke up, though he was still slumped against the wall, facing the sky, with his arm over his eyes.

"Percy saved the world in the Battle of Manhattan around two years ago. Zeus offered him immortality. He declined and instead asked for the gods to claim their demigod kids by that age." He said it as though he'd repeated it hundreds of times. "Maybe you're a special case like Piper and Leo, and your dad just protected you for two extra years. There should be a reason." He paused, peering at her from under his arm. "Or maybe he's just overprotective." He covered his eyes again. "I would be too, if I were him."

Aly blushed for the second time that day. It was starting to scare her. Annabeth gaped at Nico in disbelief. There was an awkward silence and her ADHD gave her the urge to randomly shout something funny like, "For Narnia!" Apparently, the same thing was happening to Percy since he chose that moment to point out the obvious.

"Your hair's blue."

"Part of it, yes." Annabeth composed herself and turned to him, arching a brow.

"What? It's cool." She turned to Aly.

"I'm sorry. His favorite color's blue. I think it has something to do with his dad," said Annabeth.

"Mine too. That's the reason I dyed it. Who's his dad?"

Percy stepped forward, offering his hand. "Son of Poseidon, at your service."

Aly decided to have a little fun. "You mean _the_ Poseidon? The great god of the sea? As in the awesome equivalent of Neptune? Brother of Hades and Zeus? The Earthshaker? Ruler of the Sea?" Percy was nodding the whole time, grinning like a fool, happy she knew all this.

"Yeah!"

"Never heard of him." The expression on his face was priceless. Nico burst into laughter, as did Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain, you should see the look on your face!"

Aly smiled. "Just kidding." She took his hand and shook it. He smiled back, but it quickly faded when a glowing green hologram of a trident appeared above her head.

"A-Annabeth. Look." Annabeth turned and her expression turned to one of shock.

"Oh gods. Percy, she's your sister." Aly glanced up and swiped at the trident. Her hand passed right through it.

"What the freak? What's going on?" she demanded, turning to Annabeth. To her surprise, Percy answered.

"You've just been claimed by Poseidon," he said in disbelief. "You're my half sister..."

"I'm surprised it took you two so long to figure it out." The three turned their heads simultaneously to stare at Nico. He sat up.

"You knew this whole time? Why didn't you tell us?" demanded Annabeth, furious. He shrugged.

"I'm surprised you didn't figure it out as soon as you saw her. I mean I didn't expect Percy to figure it out right away-" He glanced at the son of the sea god. Percy looked offended. "-and I have a feeling Aly would've figured it out after meeting him. But you Annabeth? I'm disappointed. My expectations were much higher." Annabeth glared at Nico, her hands clenched into fists. Percy had to hold her back.

"How did you know?" asked Percy.

"I have eyes. Duh. I mean, look at you two! Same eyes, same hair. You have the same favorite color for Zeus' sake! Only difference is she's a girl. Plus-" Annabeth interrupted him.

"That proves nothing. I mean, look at Thalia and Silena. Silena had blue eyes and black hair like Thalia. Yet, she was a daughter of Aphrodite and Thalia's a daughter of Zeus." Nico glared at her.

"Let me finish! As I was saying, her ring's a dead give away. Her dad left it for her. Her mom said he was at _sea_. A ring with a trident on it. It turns into a sword. It couldn't be any more obvious unless she had 'Poseidon's Little Girl' tatooed on her face."

Percy and Annabeth glanced at her right hand, taking notice of her ring for the first time.

"Well," said Annabeth. "I feel stupid."

"That's a first."

"Yeah. Now I know how you feel 99.9% of the time, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed indignantly.

"I'm kidding!" She leaned in and kissed him, calming him down and definitely confirming they were a couple. "To me, you're the smartest guy in the world."

Percy beamed.

"I thought the smartest guy in the world was the one that invented the internet." The blonde glared at him. Instead of threatening him, she spoke in a mocking tone.

"You know what I've noticed, Nico?" He raised a brow. "Ever since Aly got here you've been acting-" In a flash, he stood up and shot forward, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"I just remembered! Aly needs to see Chiron! She hit her head when we fought the Cyclops. We should really get that checked out. Let's go." He slung an arm around her shoulders and hurriedly steered her towards the porch of the big blue house. She could hear Percy laughing behind them.

"What was that about?"

"Hm? What was what about?"

"That."

"What?"

"That."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." They'd reached the porch and Aly turned to look at him, crossing her arms.

"Don't mess with me, di Angelo." He crossed his arms as well, mimicking her.

"I'm not messing with you, Gomez." She rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile.

"Is your godly parent the god of confusion?"

"No. I'm not a son of Kydoimos."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm Nico." She laughed, a sound Nico was secretly starting to enjoy.

"Not your name, dork. Who's your godly parent? Oh god, don't tell me you're a son of Aphrodite." He gave her an incredulous look.

"You insult me." He quickly thought to the heavens. _I'm sorry, Aphrodite! I didn't mean it! I swear on the River Styx. Just give me a chance._ Thunder sounded in the distance. Aly looked up, confused. "I'm the Ghost King. Son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Before she could react, a voice spoke behind her.

"Indeed, he is." Aly turned to see the bottom half of the person was... a horse. A white horse to be exact. Where the horse's neck should be was a human torso. She had to step back a little to be able to see his face. He extended an arm.

"Welcome, my dear. I am Chiron, activities director here at camp." She took his hand and shook it. He wore some type of armor with a bow and quiver of arrows strung over his shoulder.

"You're a centaur." She felt like Percy, pointing out the obvious. He smiled.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for using the correct term. I was referred to as 'pony' by Percy's other sibling for quite a while."

"How did you...?" She looked up. The hologram had faded by now.

"I am aware of most things that happen here at camp. Also, you look just like your brother. And the four of you aren't very quiet when having a conversation outside my bedroom window." _Her brother..._The ADHD part of her wondered what a centaur's bedroom looked like. Maybe he had posters of lady centaurs(centaurettes?) on his walls. She snapped herself out of it.

"Whoops. Sorry about that. My bad..." She wondered if they'd interrupted his beauty sleep or something.

"It is in the past. Well, our orientation film has disappeared again. I suppose Nico, Annabeth or Percy could show you how things work around here. Feel free to come to me with any questions. Now, come. You should meet our camp director, Mr.D. Then we can find someone to give you a tour." He smiled, leading us inside.

* * *

**What'd you guys think? It might be slightly OOC, sorry. I wanted Nico to act different around her.**

**Anyways, it would be AWESOME if you guys read and reviewed my one-shot Percy's Breakfast Blues. If I get enough positive feedback, I'll make more based on the stupid things me and my brother do. So it would be great if you guys checked it out(and my other stories too:D).**

**I love you all! Please review! I'll update soon:) And work on a cover for this fanfic:D**

**P.S. I read online that Rick Riordan confirmed Silena Beauregard had black hair and blue eyes.**

***Kydoimos: the god or spirit (daimon) of the din of battle, confusion, uproar and hubbub.**


	3. Meet the Wine Dude

_**A/N: Back with another chapter! I'm trying to update as much as possible before school starts. I had a bit of writer's block, so yeah. Might not be good. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They make me feel confident:D I've never had this many people following one of my stories. Let me know what you think! Feel free to P.M. me! Enjoy:D**_

* * *

Nico had briefed Chiron on what had happened. As they walked inside, Aly spotted a man sitting at a table with a...goat boy? She could hear him ordering him (it?) to do something.

"I don't care what the Wal-Mart manager said! I need that cd. Now, go before I strangle you with grapevines!"

"Y-yes, s-sir!" The poor thing ran off frightened, bleating and tripping over its own hooves. She nudged Nico.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"A satyr. Part man, part goat. They pretty much monsters that work for the camp. They go out and search for other demigods in schools in the mortal world. And they worship Dionysus."

"The wine dude?"

"N-yeah, the wine dude. Just don't let him hear you say that."

"I heard that, Nathan del Alacran!" Nico cursed.

"For the last time, it's _Nico di Angelo_!"

He ignored him. Chiron cut in before a fight could start. "Ah, Mr. D. I would like you to meet Aly Gomez, daughter of Poseidon. She has just arrived."

The man, Dionysus, looked up, disinterest clear in his eyes. He had curly black hair, a chubby face and a red nose. His eyes were watery and bloodshot, and he was wearing a leopard print Hawaiin shirt with purple running shoes. Even a mortal could probably guess he was the god of wine. Or trailerparks. He had a set of cards on the table in front of him, along with a Diet Coke. He raised a brow at Aly.

"Yes, yes. Peter Johnson's new half-sister, correct?." She turned to Nico.

"Who's Peter Johnson?" Just then, Annabeth walked in with Percy at her heels. She leaned against the doorway.

"Look! There he is now. Along with Annie Bell." Annabeth rolled her eyes and Percy ignored Mr.D as he turned back to his cards.

"You'd think he'd know our names by now," muttered Annabeth. Dionysus turned back to Aly.

"Tell me, Anna Garcia, do you play pinochle?" he asked.

"It's _Aly_," she replied. He waved away her correction. "And no."

"Yes, well come to me when you learn to play, Abby. Run along now." He waved her away. She clenched her fists and took a step forward, but Nico caught her arm. Dionysus raised an brow, a weird fire glowing in his eyes. Chiron cleared his throat.

"Annabeth, my dear, would you mind giving Aly here a tour of the camp? Then you can lead her to Cabin Three." Annabeth nodded.

"Sure. Come on Aly. Seaweed Brain, Nico, you coming?" Nico nodded. Percy frowned.

"Yeah. Wait a sec. Hey Chiron, during our fight with the Cyclops, Aly hit her head. Maybe you should check it out." Aly lifted her hand to feel the back of her head. She was surprised to find it covered with dried blood.

"Ouch," she muttered, staring at her hand. Chiron turned to her, concern etched in his features. He took a hold of her face, turning it this way and that and feeling the back of her head.

"Nothing serious. Just a few bumps and bruises. Nothing a little nectar can't fix. Is your vision blurry? Are you seeing double?" She shook her head.

"Nope. Not at all."

"You're fine then. Good luck with your tour." And with that, Annabeth led her out the door.

In short: Meeting the camp director was not fun.

Percy had departed along with Nico, saying they were going to the arena to train. He'd started acting weird after she'd been claimed. Oh, well.

"Well, that was unpleasant." Annabeth gave her an amused look, uncapping a canteen and handing it to her.

"He's like that with everyone. I've been here for what? Maybe eleven years and he still pretends he doesn't know my name. Here, drink some of this. It'll help your head." Aly took an experimental sip. Surpisingly, it tasted like her grandma's hot chocolate. She took a larger gulp before Annabeth pulled it from her hands. Aly frowned.

"Woah. You have to be careful. Nectar's the drink of the gods. Too much of it is dangerous for demigods. You could burn up." Suddenly, Aly didn't want any more of the drink. But she had to admit, she_ did_ feel better. Stronger, even.

Annabeth laughed at her expression. "Don't worry. Everyone's like that when they first taste it. Along with ambrosia, the food of the gods. Anyway, let's get on with the tour."

She showed her the dining pavilion where they had their meals, the beach, the strawberry fields, the archery field and the sword fighting arena. There was even a climbing wall with lava for training, an amphitheater, stables, a lake and an armory.

"You've already seen the Big House. And our oracle isn't here. You can meet her later. I'll show you the cabins." She led her to a central green, a fire burning in the middle. Around the grass, cabins formed the Greek Omega **Ω. **A few were even under construction.

"There a cabin for each Greek God. Originally there were only twelve, just for the Olympian gods. But, Percy made a deal with the gods so that even Hades and the minor gods' children got their own cabins." She went on explaining how they'd recently merged with the Romans, who they'd been hidden from due to past conflicts. Apparently now there was some magical passage in the woods that allowed them to travel from Camp Half-Blood to the Roman Camp Jupiter in California.

"The odd numbered cabins are for the male gods, and the even numbered cabins are for the female gods. With the exception of Dionysus." She gave her a sideways glance. "Hestia gave up her throne for him. Long story."

She went on naming each cabin and the god they represented. Apparently, she was in Cabin Six. She also explained who the Hunters of Artemis were and introduced Aly to a few friends of hers. She only remembered a few names including Katie Gardner from the Demeter cabin, Will Solace from Apollo, Travis and Connor Stoll from Hermes' cabin and Clarisse from Ares.

The Stolls seemed cool, although when she spotted them they were filling someone's helmet with whipped cream. Connor had tried hitting on her and failed miserably. Travis had pointed and laughed.

Katie was nice, and apparently dating Travis. Will was cool, a bit of a show-off, but cool. Clarisse had automatically disliked her, but that was alright.

"Do you stay here all year?" she asked Annabeth.

"Some of us do. I am, for now. And you'll probably have to, considering your dad's one of the Big Three." She thought back to what she's learned in 9th grade when they had to read _The Odyssey_.

"The three brothers, right? Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" She nodded.

"Yup. They made a deal not to have any more children after World War II due to the fact that their demigod children started it. So children of the Big Three are rare and very powerful. But, Zeus and Poseidon sort of...cheated."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have friend named Thalia Grace."

"Yeah. You mentioned her earlier." Annabeth nodded.

"She's a daughter of Zeus. But, she doesn't come around often. She's a Hunter of Artemis." Aly had been interested in becoming one. That is, until she told her that they had to give up boys. Annabeth had laughed at her expression. "She has a brother, Jason, from Camp Jupiter. Nico's a son of Hades. And you and Percy...you know."

"He doesn't like me much, does he?" She hesitated, obviously trying to find the right words.

"It's not that. He just needs to...adjust. I'm sure he'll warm up to you in time. The same happened with Tyson."

"Sure..." And with that, Annabeth left her outside her cabin, running off to archery practice. Cabin Three was a long, low building with windows facing the ocean. It looked like it was made of rough sea stone. There were pieces of coral at the end of the cabin and a seashell and a trident over the door.

As she walked inside, it felt like a sea breeze was blowing through it. The walls were made of abalone with rows of neat bunks. There was also a sort of mobile hanging from the ceiling of some sort of animal. It looked like it was half fish, half horse.

Percy was sitting on one of the bunks, a towel on his shoulders and his hair wet. He looked up when she walked in.

"Oh. It's you." He ignored her and resumed towel drying his hair.

"So...we're brother and sister now." He shrugged.

"Whatever."

"You don't like me."

"I never said that."

"But I can tell."

"Maybe you're wrong," he spat.

She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's your problem? When I got here, you were fine, treating me like a person. Yet, the second you find out I'm your sister, you treat me like dirt. I'm a _person_. I have _feelings_. And right when I think I might have someone I can rely on, you ignore me. What the hell?"

He looked shocked at her outburst. "I-I'm sorry." He looked down, looking ashamed. "It's just...you don't know how it feels. I thought he loved my mom. My only other sibling is Tyson and we don't even know his mom. She's just a nature spirit."

"I don't know what it _feels_ like? You don't know me! I have maybe a bajillion half siblings because of my mom. I thought she loved my dad too. Apparently not because she's always running around with a new guy. I'm the only kid she kept. Now, when you know what _that_ feels like, come and talk to me."

She stomped out and slammed the door behind her.

"Aly, wait! I'm sorry!" she heard him shout, muffled by the door. She chose to ignore him. And for the second time that day, she ran straight into Nico. He steadied her before she could fall.

"Ouch. I_ really _have to quit doing that." She rubbed her head. He laughed.

"I was just looking for you." Then he noticed the frown on her face. "What's wrong? Did the Stolls play a prank on you or something?" She shook her head.

"Percy's just being a jerk." He nodded.

"I heard he was like that with Tyson too. Denied he was related to him."

"Who _is_ this Tyson everyone keeps talking about?!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Percy's half brother. He's a Cyclops. General of Poseidon's army now." She froze when he said the word 'Cyclops'.

"...You mean I'm related to a _monster_?" He shook his head.

"Well, yeah. But they're not all bad. He's actually pretty cool. He's dating a harpy. Come on. Let's take a walk and I'll explain. You can tell me your story and we can come back once you've cooled off."

She punched his shoulder. "I'm perfectly calm."

"Ouch! Come on! I'm only trying to help!"

"Fine."

Aly smiled and leaned against him as he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked off. Even though it'd only been a day, she felt comfort in his touch. Some might think it was odd considering they'd just met and he was a son of Hades, but she didn't care. Maybe she'd finally have a _real_ friend.

* * *

**What'd you think? Things are going to get interesting in the next chapter! She'll have a heart to heart with Percy! Once he apologises. And things will progress with Nico...slowly. And there'll be an insight on her past. I apologise if you don't like it. But it's not gonna be all happy _all_ the time. That would be boring. Please check out my other stories and review! :D**


	4. Her Past

_**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry. Still some writers block. And I need to update my other stories. Haven't been home. I officially registered for 10th grade^.^ And I need to pick up my classes and books on Tuesday:/ Anyway, sorry if this chapter is a little odd... Please review!**_

**Disclaimer: Tired of writing it. I own NOTHING! **

* * *

They were in the forest, sitting on the branch of one of the larger trees. They were pretty high up, but the branch was large enough so that both could lean their backs against the trunk comfortably. Aly was playing with a leaf, twirling it around with her fingers.

"So, what happened?" he asked. His tone wasn't exactly nosy or pressuring. More like worried. Normally, she wouldn't answer that question. Something was different about Nico, though... She looked down at her leaf and sighed.

"Percy doesn't get it. He's mad because our dad fell in love with someone other than his mom. Well, considering what my mom does, I highly doubt it was love for her. So technically she doesn't count."

"What do you mean?" She sighed again.

"Mmmm. My mom doesn't exactly stick to one man. If you get what I mean." Aly paused. "She's never been married, but she has lots of kids. And I mean LOTS. I have tons of half siblings. I don't see any, but I know they're around. Trust me. It's embarrassing and in my opinion, damn wrong. But I can't do anything about it. I don't have that kind of power." She twisted her ring around her finger nervously, waiting for his reaction.

Nico remained silent, motioning for her to go on. She leaned her head back against the tree, closing her eyes.

"I'm the only child she kept. I never figured out why, until now. I was special. But that didn't mean I forgave her. I grew up craving a father's love, not her half-hearted attempts."

"I know how you feel. I think all demigods do, considering one of their parents is never around."

"Yeah, you're probably right. But she always gave me false hope, you know? As soon as I started getting used to her current boyfriend, they'd break up or she'd cheat on him or he'd end up in jail or something." He raised a brow.

"Jail?"

"Long story," she replied. "Anyway, I guess I didn't mind after a while. It was her life. She could do what she wanted. But she could've been a little more discreet about it. I stumbled upon things that I could've lasted a lifetime without needing to find. Maybe she thought I wasn't smart enough to figure it out or she thought I'd never find them. She probably just didn't care. When I hit middle school, I fell into some kind of depression. She got me professional help and stuff. Although, I still made bad choices while trying to cope."

"What kind of choices?" She kept her eyes closed, but held out her arms, palms up, showing him her wrists. Scars, barely noticeable, covered her arms. He wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't pointed them out. He took one of her arms, tracing the lines on it.

"For one, I started cutting." She opened one eye to see his reaction. He looked shocked and...disappointed?

"But, why?" She stared down blankly at her other arm.

"I-I don't know. I guess it gave me a sense of control after feeling helpless all the time. I felt empty and cutting seemed to fill the void. Along with the drinking. I thought I'd be able to stop but...I don't know." His eyes widened. She avoided eye contact.

"What? How did this start?"

"I really don't know. I was washing the dishes one night and I was rinsing a knife. It just came as an impulse. Soon, I couldn't stop. If I had a bad day or something upset me, I would find something sharp and...you know. Or try to find my mom's stash of beer in the fridge. I knew it was bad for me and that I shouldn't do it, but I couldn't help it. And she only made it worse."

"How?" Aly glanced at him. His eyes were full of concern. She hesitated for a second.

"S-she went after important people in my life. My favorite English teacher, my best friend's _married_ father. And others." A tear slid down her cheek. "And the most embarrassing part? She has no shame! And those people _knew_ I was aware of what she was doing! Do you know how that _feels_?" She was sobbing now, tears freely streaming down her face.

"I felt like I couldn't get close to anyone because I knew she'd find a way to ruin it for me somehow. Instead of having fun like other kids my age, I spent my free time trying to keep her away from any males I was close to. No, I wasn't jealous. I'm not like that. I was concerned for their personal health, maybe even their sanity. Hell, at one point I was even afraid to get a boyfriend of my own."

Nico watched her silently as he took her hand. She smiled at the gesture.

"It was that bad?" She nodded.

"I felt alone after that. I stayed away from people as much as possible, hoping to keep their families intact that way. I had no friends. The therapist helped a little, but still. It was clear my mother didn't care. As long as she got what she wanted she didn't care. Her lust consumed her, I guess. I always thought that maybe my dad would come back and everything would be better. I'd be happy again." She was still sobbing, pulling her knees to her chest.

"And Percy just made it worse." She nodded.

"I thought it'd be cool to have an older brother. Someone who cared and watched out for me, like in movies. Apparently I was dillusional." He shook his head.

"Come here."

He spread his arms for her and she gladly scooted closer and leaned forward into them, burying her face in his chest.

"I must sound crazy to you," she mumbled.

"Not at all. I'm here when you need me," he murmured. She looked up at him and wondered why he worried so much when they'd _just_ met. She reluctantly pulled away.

"I've only known you a few hours, yet you already know my life story." She chuckled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"That's alright."

"It's weird. I feel close to you already." He smiled.

"Good. So do I. You're very...interesting." She laughed. He wished she'd do it more. Although, now he was more aware of the hidden pain in her eyes, even when she was smiling or laughing.

"So what's you story?" He chuckled.

"It might sound boring after yours." She smiled, tracing patterns on the branch.

"You're lucky then. It's alright if you don't want to tell me." He shook his head.

"I was born before World War II," he started. "So technically my father never violated his oath. I had an older sister named Bianca. Zeus killed our mother when we were small, while trying to kill us. Our dad protected us but wasn't able to get to her in time. I don't remember anything about her." Aly frowned.

"What a jerk. Why not?"

"In order to protect us, my father had one of the Furies, Alecto, hide us in the Lotus Hotel. She was disguised as a lawyer. We stayed there for what we thought was a month. When she came back for us, she was disguised as a different lawyer. It turns out time passed differently in there. When we walked out, approximately 70 years had passed."

Aly's eyes widened.

"Woah."

"Yup. It turns out he only did that because he wanted one of us to be the child of the Great Prophecy." She looked confused.

"Great Prophecy?"

"_A half-blood of the eldest gods_

_shall reach sixteen against all odds_

_And see the world in endless sleep_

_The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap_

_A single choice shall end his days_

_Olympus to preserve or raze,_" he recited by memory.

"But Bianca died on a quest after Thalia, Grover, Percy and Annabeth found us at Westover Hall in Maine." His expression was full of pain.

"I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes, gripping her hand tighter.

"It's okay. Not your fault," he replied. "She joined the Hunters almost immediately after they told us we were demigods. She abandoned me."

She remained silent.

"She went on a quest with the Hunters. I asked your brother to keep her safe for me. They told me she died getting this for me." He pulled a small figurine from his pocket. "It was the only one missing from my collection. It was just a stupid game...I held a grudge against Percy for the longest time. That's my fatal flaw. I forgave him eventually though."

"Fatal flaw?" she asked. He nodded.

"Everybody has a fatal flaw. For the children of Hades, it's holding a grudge."

"Oh." She didn't feel like talking about flaws at the moment. Instead, she decided to change the subject. "So who fulfilled the prophecy if your sister didn't?" He sighed.

"Percy. Along with Annabeth and Luke. It would have been Thalia if she hadn't joined the Hunters a day before turning sixteen. Luke betrayed the camp and became Kronos' host so that he could lead the Titan Army. In the end, he was a hero. He sacrificed himself to defeat Kronos."

"He sounds really brave." Nico smiled.

"He was. This is completely off topic but I've been meaning to ask you do you-" He was cut off by the sound of rustling below them.

"Aly! Are you out here? Aly!" She rolled her eyes and swung down from their branch, landing on another much closer to the ground. There was Percy, almost directly below her.

"What do you want, Kelp For Brains?" she asked, hanging upside down and crossing her arms. Percy looked up at her, looking relieved.

"There you are! Thank the gods. I've been looking for you everywhere. Listen, I'm so sorry! Can we talk?" He gave her a hopeful look. She looked up, or rather _down_,considering her position, at Nico. He gave her an encouraging nod and mouthed _"I'll catch up with you later". _

She nodded and turned back to her brother.

"I suppose, since you apologised." She let go of her branch and flipped landing safely on her feet.

"Nice landing. And by the way, it's Seaweed Brain." She nodded, beginning to walk back in the direction of camp.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I want to insult you." He realized too late that he'd just given her leverage.

"Anyway, I'm sorry for the way I acted. I was a jerk. Even Annabeth thought so. Forgive me?" Aly hesistated. She really wanted a _real_ brother. One that cared.

"Yeah...I guess I know how you feel." He blinked.

"You do?" She sighed and told him her life story, just like she told Nico. When she finished, he was gaping at her.

"I-I didn't know...I'm sorry." She laughed and he gave her an incredulous look.

"Hardly anybody does. Let's try to keep it that way." He nodded.

"Okay...but that's horrible! And I just made it worse. You know I'm here for you if you need me, right?"

"Yeah. I do now." He smiled.

"Good." He pulled her into a tight hug. _God_, she thought._ What is it with these people and all this affection?_

He released her, still smiling.

"So, we're cool now?" she asked.

"Definitely." Aly noticed he looked at her with more concern now... It felt nice, being cared for. Sort of.

"So...what's Dad like?"

"He's cool. Maybe you'll get to meet him one day."

"Damn right, I will. Even if it kills me." Percy laughed.

"Some people might take you seriously, you know." Aly shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." She got a mischevious look in her eyes as the camp came into view. "Race you back to camp!"

She took off laughing, turning back to make faces at him.

"Hey! I'm faster! I'll win anyway!"

* * *

**What'd ya think? I wasn't completely satisfied with this chapter but oh well. I've been working on a few more one-shots. Sorry if this sucks!**

**Shoot. My mom just woke up and its 3 a.m.**

**Please review!**


	5. Welcome to Demi-god Country

**A/N: Aloha my wonderful readers! I'm back! I broke my brother's laptop charger...but now I have my own laptop now! I can update more! Well, if sophomore year doesnt kill me first. So thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I believe I've hit 20...its so awesome! Anyway, this chapter is basically just the stuff that happens to a camper on their first day of camp. I'm dragging it out a bit to make the action-y parts even better! Please review:)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Aly sat at the Poseidon table with Percy. They'd spent most of the day together, after she'd showered and washed off all of the monster dust and dried blood. Katie Gardner had given her a few sets of new clothes to use until they decided whether she was a year-round camper or not.

The dining pavilion sat on a hill overlooking the sea, which she liked. It was framed in Greek columns that contained torches, already set ablaze. There were no walls or roof, just open air. There was a central fire burning inside a bronze brazier the size of a bathtub.

Before they'd taken their seats, they had scraped part of their meal into the fire as an offering to the gods. The goblets were enchanted, so they filled with whatever you wanted on voice command. According to Percy, all Mr. D could drink was Diet Coke.

_Ha,_ she thought. _That's what you get, you psycho._ She mentally stuck her tongue out at the camp director. She felt eyes boring into the back of her head and turned to see the wine dude glaring at her from table 12. The majority of the satyrs and nymphs sat around him.

Aly's face blazed bright red and her heart pace quickened. She turned back to Percy.

"C-can the gods r-read minds?" she stuttered. He raised a brow.

"Don't think so. I could be wrong though. But if I were you, I'd expect the worst," he said seriously.

She gulped and started playing with the table's purple and white cloth. After a few minutes, she turned again and saw that the god of wine had calmed down after a bit of Diet Coke. She sighed in relief and sipped her iced tea, facing her brother once again.

They sat alone, being the only children of the sea god. She glanced over at Nico, who sat alone at the Hades table. She felt the urge to sit with him. Percy spoke up then, as if reading her mind.

"Don't. It's against the rules. He's used to being alone anyway. We all are." She frowned, glancing at the head table. Chiron was there, watching her as if he too was reading her mind. Aly looked up at her brother.

"Who's we?"

"All children of the Big Three. So I guess I'm lucky to have you." She wasn't sure that was genuine.

"If you say so...Hey, y-you sure we're cool now?" She picked nervously at her food. His expression softened a bit.

"Yeah. I really _am_ lucky to have a little sister now. Someone I can take care of. I promise, you can count on me for anything. Deal?" She smiled.

"Deal."

"Either way, I guess I should have expected it. Dad _did_ promise me some siblings...but I thought he was joking. You and Tyson should be enough." She nodded in agreement.

After dinner, Percy wandered off for some 'alone time' with Annabeth. Aly had run into Nico on her way back to her cabin. He'd led her to he beach and they sat in the sand, watching the sunset.

"Wanna know something weird?" she asked. He replied without looking at her.

"Sure."

"I used to be afraid of the water." He turned to look at her, disbelief clear in his eyes.

"Are you kidding me? You're a daughter of Poseidon."

"Nope."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. I guess because every time my family went to the beach, we always had to leave early because the life guards would say it wasn't safe. When I went near the water, something tried to pull me in. I only got more used to the water with swimming pools. Eventually, I got used to the ocean and learned to surf."

"Huh," he said. "Never would've guessed." She smiled.

"Yup."

"Can you surf really well? Since you can control the water?" he asked. She nodded.

"I used to win competitions when we lived in California. So yeah, I guess so. But then we moved, so I went on to skateboarding. Then snowboarding. Basically, anything that would keep me busy."

"Interesting." She looked up to see that only a fraction of the sun was still visibly.

"Mmmm. Pretty isn't it? Do you see the colors?" she asked.

"What colors?"

"Look." She pointed towards the horizon. "Can't you see them? The colors of the rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green/blue, then the rest is purple-ish."

He shook his head, giving her a confused look.

"I don't see anything. Just the sun." She sighed, lifting a handful of sand and letting it slip through her fingers.

"Maybe she was right. Maybe I do have special eyes."

"Who?"

"My grandma. She could never see the colors either. Always said my eyes were special."

"They're green," he pointed out.

"That has nothing to do with it." They watched the rest of the sun slip down the horizon in silence. Finally, he spoke up.

"Time for the campfire. Feel like going?" She shrugged.

"Wouldn't they notice if I was gone? I _am_ the new kid." He nodded.

"You've got a point. Let's go."

He led her to the amphitheater, whose steps were carved into the side of a hill, facing a stone-lined fire pit. Campers filled the rows, clustered into groups under different banners. The Apollo cabin stood in front of the fire, playing instruments and leading a song about how their grandmother got dressed for war. The flames got higher, turning gold as the energy level increased.

Everybody was singing along, making gestures for the pieces of armor and laughing at each other. She saw Percy sitting in the front row along with Annabeth, and a satyr. Annabeth spotted them and waved them over.

She started heading toward them when she felt a hand on her waist.

"I'll see you later," he whispered. His breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked, not daring to move.

"I don't really _do_ sing alongs. I'll catch up with you later." And with that, he disappeared. She made her way to the front row, face burning and her waist tingling where he'd placed his hand. She sat next to Annabeth who looked at her with concern.

"Aly? You okay?"

"Mmm hm."

"You sure-" Just then the sing along ended and she was interrupted by Chiron, who stood almost directly in front of them.

"Welcome, campers! As some of you may have heard, we have a new camper among us tonight." Everybody began looking around, searching for the new arrival.

"Is he cute?" shouted one of the girls from Aphrodite. Chiron turned to Aly.

"Welcome, Aly, daughter of Poseidon." That earned a collective gasp from the rest of the campers.

"That's impossible!" one of them shouted. Chiron ignored the comment and continued.

"I am glad you have arrived here safely with all of your limbs attached. Now, it is time for the s'mores. Unfortunately, tonight there will be no capture the flag due to a missing magical table-" He turned to look at a scrawny Hispanic kid sitting with a bunch of burly-looking kids under a banner emblazoned with a hammer.

"Sorry! Buford's upset I almost used Windex again..." The kids around hims snickered.

"Anyway," Chiron continued. "On with the s'mores!"

After about half a dozen s'mores, Aly felt overwhelmed by all the campers surrounding her, asking questions. Was her hair naturally that color? How did it feel having the savior of Olympus as a brother? Would she be able to live in his shadow? Did she plan to be a hero too?

Nico seemed to feel her discomfort. He got one of he satyrs to yell, "Look! Zeus is juggling fiery wombats!" The campers all ran to see if this was true, and Nico took the opportunity to pull her away. He lead her to the edge of the forest, where they stood in the shadows.

"Thanks," she mumbled, leaning against the nearest tree.

"No problem. You looked like you needed a break." She sighed.

"Yup, I-" She felt a hand over her mouth as she was pushed against a tree.

"Sh! Someone's coming." Aly heard the sound of voices approaching.

"-_see_ her? Total loser."

"Duh! She's not half the hero her brother is."

"Bet you she won't last a week."

"Hah. Bet she won't last 3 _days_. She _is_ pretty though...Ow! What was that for?"

The voices faded and Nico released her, cursing in Ancient Greek.

"Stupid Drew. Don't listen to anything she says. She thinks she's better than everybody else."

"Okay," she whispered. He looked at her anxiously.

"It's getting pretty late. We shouldn't stay out past curfew. Come on. I'll walk you back to your cabin." She nodded, straightening up and brushing stray leaves off her clothes. They walked in silence and soon they were outside her cabin.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll see you at practice." She frowned.

"Practice?" He pointed at her sword, back in ring form now.

"You're gonna have to learn to use that thing sooner or later. And you have to train. It's the only way demigods can try to survive. Don't worry. I'll help. Good night." He smiled as he turned and walked away.

"'Night," she whispered, opening the door and stepping inside. Percy was lying on his bunk, staring at the ceiling.

"Finally," he muttered without looking at her.

"Miss me?"

"Thought you'd run off with Nico."

"Oh, please. We just met. Everybody knows you have to know a guy for at _least_ a month before you run off with him."

Percy gaped at her in disbelief. She laughed.

"I'm kidding! Hey, what's with that?" She pointed to a new-looking black curtain that now split the cabin in half.

"One of the satyrs installed it. Technically, a male and female demigod can't be in a cabin alone. Considering we're siblings, I don't know what they think we'd do. But it's basically just for privacy."

"It would've looked better if it was blue." He nodded in agreement.

"So, I guess that's officially your side. Pick a bunk and decorate however you want. You can keep anything you want in your trunk. I'm turning in for the night. 'Night."

"'Night," she muttered, pulling the curtain so that it blocked him from view. She changed into a pair of pajamas Katie had given her and slipped into bed. She closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Aly dreamed she was underwater. And not just right-by-the-shore underwater. No, she was deep-sea underwater, where all the exotic fish and sea creatures were. She could breathe, which shocked her. Fish swam around her, and the swishing of their tails sounded like a voice, whispering softly, "Welcome home, my dear..."

* * *

"Come on! Keep your guard up! Use your shield!" Aly tried desperately to keep her shield up. It weighed a ton, along with the armor she was wearing. She half-dragged it along with her, trying to defend herself from Annabeth. A certain son of Hades stood a safe distance away, barking orders. The blonde stabbed at her with her dagger, successfully knocking her shield to the ground.

"You have to be more alert!" he yelled, as Annabeth closed in on her. Aly swung her sword, locking weapons with the blonde, almost disarming her. Annabeth spun, slashing with her dagger, knocking Aly's sword out of her hand. She held the blade to her throat.

"Nice try. Not bad, kiddo," she said as she retreated, smiling. Percy stepped up, holding up a ballpoint pen in his hand.

"My turn. Say hello to Riptide." Aly gave him a confused look.

"What? Are you gonna scribble me to death?" she taunted, her mood brightening. He uncapped the pen, which transformed into a 3-foot-long sword made of what they called Celestial Bronze. Her smile fell.

"Uh-oh..." Percy smiled.

"Prepare to be beaten, little sis."

Aly didn't last five minutes. She lay flat on the ground, Riptide's point inches from her chest. Percy helped her up. She brushed herself off, grumbling to herself.

"Hey, you weren't bad. A lot better than most new campers. I never would've thought it. A little more practice and you'll be a pro in no time." He rubbed her head playfully, messing up her hair.

"Yeah. Clarisse beat up Percy his first day at camp. He got his butt whooped." Annabeth smirked at him as he frowned.

"Hey! I survived. AND I took her down afterwards." Everything seemed fine and happy, but it was ruined when a familiar voice spoke.

"Well, well, well. Playing hero, are we, hon?"

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Showdown? I know this chapter probably sucks terribly, but I just really wanted to update...so you know I'm still alive. A bit OOC, probably. But I am not Rick Riordan. I'm just a 15 year old with a lot of ideas... Anyway, review and leave your thoughts and suggestions! I'm open to any PM's! **


	6. Showdown! Heck yeah!

_**A/N: Hello my wonderful readers! Sorry I'm late in updating. Internet was out, then we got it back. And that's when my teacher's decided to bombard me with tons of homework. And boys definitely do not lessen the stress. No matter how cute they are. I hit I think 30 reviews? So um here's the new chapter! Thank you all! And a special thanks to KreatyveKookie for the ideas!**_

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? Nope. Just a bored 15 year old with green hair and self-esteem issues.**

Nico could feel the tension in the air. Drew was standing at the entrance of the arena, arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Like the rest of the Aphrodite girls, with the exception of Piper, she wore designer jeans with her camp shirt. She wore perfect make-up and she'd changed her hair to a lighter brown. The pink eye liner she wore made him feel compelled to look at her, which he tried to ignore. Yeah, she was pretty but he could never compare her to Aly.

Aly had a natural beauty to her. She was beautiful without trying. Her long black hair made her green eyes even more dazzling. And the addition of blue in her hair seemed natural, making her unique. Yeah, he know he sounded like a sap. But he couldn't help but notice these things when he hardly interacted with anyone.

He knew the difference between admiring someone and liking them. But he had to admit, he was developing complicated feeling towards Aly.

He wasn't sure if they were romantic feelings or not. But Nico knew one thing: He actually felt comfortable around her, despite the fact that they'd just met and that it was difficult for him to get along with anybody.

When they'd fought the Cyclops yesterday, he'd cursed himself for being defeated so easily. Although, she hadn't shown any sign of thinking he was a loser.

He stepped closer to her as she pressed the trident on her sword, watching it transform back into a ring and slipping it on her finger. She clenched her fists, but replied calmly, "No. Not _playing_. Training. Can I help you?"

Drew looked Aly from head to toe. "Well, sweetie, for starters you can stop hurting my eyes. Do you always look like you just got in a car wreck?"

"Excuse me?"

"Back off Drew. Leave her alone," Annabeth said, taking a step forward. Percy wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her back. He whispered something in her ear, and Annabeth nodded and muttered back something that looked like "I know". He locked eyes with Nico, sending a silent message: _Let her fight her own battles. She needs to defend herself._

Drew glanced at Annabeth before raising a brow at Aly.

"Having the older campers fight your battles for you, hon? How cute." Aly stepped forward.

"I can fight my own battles. Bring it, glamour girl. I can take anything you've got." Drew smiled.

"I wouldn't waste my time and energy fighting the likes of _you._"

"Scared?"

A crowd of campers, satyrs and a few dryads had gathered around them by now. He spotted the Stolls and a few other campers a few feet away.

"Not at all. It's just not worth it. By the way, I heard some rumors around the city about your mom..." Aly flinched. Drew smirked, knowing she'd struck a nerve.

"They're not true."

"You sure? Because I think I _saw_ her being picked up on the street..." Aly took a step forward.

"Aly..." Annabeth warned.

"She's not even that pretty. Just like you. Oops. Slipped out. So sorry." Her eyes brightened. "Hey. Maybe you'll end up just. Like. Her."

"Oh. Hell. No. That's it!" Aly swung her fist, hitting Drew square in the jaw, and pounced.

"Aly!" Nico reached out, grabbing a hold of her thighs, pulling her back.

"Let me go!" She kicked at him, narrowly missing a sensitive spot and catching his leg instead. He almost jumped back and let go to avoid getting kicked again, but decided against it.

"Aly, stop!" He switched his grip to her waist, pulling her off of Drew. She still got in a few punches anyway, pulling the other girl's hair and dragging her along.

"Ow! Get this psycho OFF OF ME!" cried Drew, her head tilted to the side as Aly yanked on a fistful of hair.

"You started it! Nico! Let. Go!" She yelled.

"Not until you stop. Percy, grab Drew!"

Percy and Annabeth hauled her away. Just then, Aly got in a good kick and freed herself, pouncing yet again on Drew, knocking her from their grip and to the ground. Annabeth and Percy scrambled around, trying to stop her.

"My gods! Nico! Hold her down!" shouted Annabeth, tugging on Aly's arm. Percy tried, and failed, to pry her off of the other girl. Nico dragged her away and pinned her on the ground. She thrashed around for a while before finally calming down. Her breathing was heavy. She glared at him. He held both of her wrists above her head with one hand while the other restricted her abdomen.

"Finished?" She glared at him.

"She started it," she panted. He tightened his grip on her.

"I asked a question." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Sure, I guess."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." He slowly loosened his grip, cautiously at first. She kicked him off the first chance she got and scrambled toward Drew. But this time he was prepared. He caught her ankle and pulled her back, pinning her again. He put enough of his weight on her to keep her in place, but not crush her. She glared at him again.

"I'm not letting you go until you calm down. Annabeth, get Drew out of here." The blonde nodded, escorting the other girl out of the arena, Percy at her side. Just before they exited, Drew called over her shoulder, "Hey, Nico. Looking good. By the way, you can do a lot better than _that_," she nodded towards Aly. "If you're interested, you know where to find me." She winked and lifted her head proudly, marching out of the arena.

He felt Aly tense and tightened his hold on her. Her eyes blazed, a stormy sea of green. Once the two girls were out of sight, he grabbed her arm and yanked her up off of the ground, dragging her out of the arena via a different route. Surprisingly, she let herself be dragged away. Once they were out in the open, she shoved him off and marched away.

He matched stride with her. "Aly! Wait up." She walked a little faster. He put a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. She crossed her arms and glared.

"What?" He glared back.

"You know what." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine. It's just- I can't STAND girls like that. What she said...and especially that last comment. It's just-ugh! So infuriating." She clenched her fists and he gave her a curious look.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you're jealous." He gave her a lopsided grin. She shoved him back a little and turned away.

"Not jealous. Just territorial." He studied her quietly.

"If it helps, I don't see her that way. She's just...Drew." Her expression softened a bit.

"Okay. But she better back off my territory. Or else." He laughed.

"Since when am I your territory?" She began to walk again.

"Since now. Unless you have a problem with that." He strolled along beside her.

"Not at all. But you know what that means right?" She glanced at him.

"What?"

"That means you're _my_ territory too." She pondered the thought for a minute.

"Fair enough. But you don't tell me what to do."

"Deal." Just then, he looked up to see Percy and Annabeth coming towards them.

"Uh oh...Run!" She started to sprint, but he caught her arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You _do not_ want to be tackled by Percy. Trust me." She sighed and hid behind him. The pair had reached them by then.

"Hey, Nico. We're going to need to borrow my sister for a bit. Let's go, Aly."

"Who is this Aly you speak of?" she asked.

"Come on!" Nico watched as they each took one of her arms, lifted and carried her towards the cabins.

"Let go!" she shouted. "This is 140 pounds of pure awesomeness you're dealing with!" She struggled against them, kicking the air. The way they were carrying her, she was still facing him.

"Nico! Help! I'm being depressed!"

He could hear Annabeth hiss_,_ "It's_ oppressed_."

"Really? Oh, okay. Help! I'm being oppressed!" She was drawing lots of attention from other campers as they carted her off. Nico couldn't help laughing as he turned and walked towards his cabin. _You've gotta love her_, he thought.

* * *

"You _do_ understand that it was wrong, right?" asked Annabeth.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. But she started it." Aly sat on her bunk in Cabin Three as Percy and Annabeth stood in front of her, the blonde lecturing.

"It doesn't matter! You have to learn to control your temper."

"Hey, at least I proved that I could defend myself." Percy nodded.

"That's true. And it was pretty cool." Aly beamed at him. Annabeth glared at them both. "I mean, that was _very_ wrong and you should never do it again." When the blonde's back was turned he high-fived her and mouthed,"Good job."

"Aly, you have to go apologize."

"What? No! She insulted me. And my family. Plus she's a total bit-" Annabeth glared at her. "-ter Betty?"

"Look, I don't like her any more than you do but you don't see me throwing punches."

"You should try it. Big stress reliever."

"Aly," she said sternly. Aly stood up so that she was face to face with the blonde.

"She insulted my mother and publicly humiliated me! I'm not going to stand there like an _idiot_! I don't need the whole camp knowing about my mom." She turned away so that she wouldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

Annabeth's tone softened.

"Okay,okay. I get it. But not everybody will think you had a legitimate reason. They don't know both sides of the story and unless you want everybody knowing about your mom, I suggest you just let it go. Just apologize and try to keep your temper in check. That's all I ask. And Chiron won't have to take any extreme measures. Okay?"

"Okay." She put a hand on her shoulder.

"And I'm sorry about your mom. No one deserves that."

"T-thanks. Um, I'll see you guys later." The tears threatened to spill nown her cheeks. She blinked them away before they could notice. She sprinted out of the cabin before either of them could say a word.

She'd known from the start that Percy would tell Annabeth. Not that she minded. She actually trusted the blonde.

She looked around to see if Nico was, by any chance, close by. She didn't want to 'apologize' alone. She spotted a girl about her age coming toward her. She was extremely pretty, a few inches shorter than Aly, with dirty blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Aly distrusted her immediately, thinking she was part of Drew's clique.

"Hi, I'm Karol. You're the new girl right? Percy's sister? I've seen you around with Nico." Aly looked at her suspiciously.

"...Yeah. Name's Aly." Karol beamed at her.

"It's okay. You can trust me. I'm not like Drew. And I wouldn't want to be after what you did to her. She deserved it if you ask me. You're the first person I've seen actually take action. Good job." Aly smiled.

"Thanks. I don't like hurting people. My temper just gets the best of me sometimes." She nodded.

"I get you. But it was still freaking awesome. She didn't get a scratch on you. Well, except that one." She pointed at her forehead. Aly raised her hand to her face, feeling swelling and dried blood.

"No wonder it was itchy. But that wasn't her. That was from Annabeth trying to pull me off of her." Karol looked at her in awe.

"Normally I'd disapprove of violence. But niiiice." Aly shrugged.

"I guess. Speaking of, I was just about to go apologize. But I can't find Nico. Wanna come instead?" They began making their way toward the Aphrodite cabin.

"Sure. Are you guys, you know, a thing?" _A thing?_ Just the thought of it made her blush.

"Um, no. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. I've seen you to together a lot. And he doesn't usually hang out with anyone other than Percy and them."

"Really?"

"Yup. Aphrodite cabin's right here." Aly grimaced as they stopped and she stepped up to the door.

"Ugh." She knocked three times, stepping back a bit. A very pretty girl a few years older than her answered. She had chocolate brown hair with eyes that seemed to change color. But she had a tom boy-ish look to her that appealed to her but almost made Aly ask Karol if she was sure this was the right cabin.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Then a smile spread across her face as she recognized her. "Aly, right? I'm Piper. I know your brother. What're you doing here?"

"I'm, uh, here to apologize to Drew," she muttered. Confusion crossed her features.

"Uh. Sure. Lacy, can you bring Drew to the door please?"

"Sure!" came the quick reply from inside the cabin.

"Just so you know," Piper whispered. "I've been wanting to do that for a _long_ time. Annabeth stopped me, though."

"Ah. Normally, I'd feel really bad. But what she said was unforgivable."

"Family?"

"Yup."

"Thought so. Here she comes. Good luck." She disappeared into the cabin as Drew came into view. Karol was right. She _had _left her pretty messed up. Her left eye was swelled shut and had turned different shades of black, blue and purple. Her lower lip was swollen as well so that it looked as if she was pouting. Dried blood covered the corner of her mouth. She was also covered in scratches and bruises.

Despite all this, her hair was still perfectly combed, thanks to her mother no doubt.

_Uh oh_, she thought. _Hope Aphrodite doesn't give me trouble in the love department._

"Woah," Karol said. Drew sneered at her.

"I was attacked by a psycho maniac. What did you expect?" Aly tried to control her anger.

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

Nico was walking back to his cabin when he heard screaming and yelling. It was coming from right outside the Aphrodite cabin. He saw the flash of black and blue hair before he recognized the owner of the voice yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Let me at her! LET ME AT HER!" she yelled. Piper was trying to calm her down using charmspeak.

"Aly, you don't want to do this. Calm down. Let's all just talk about this." Another girl, a pretty blonde, was trying to restrain her from getting a hold of Drew with little success. Drew herself cowered behind Piper. A few of the other Aphrodite kids could be seen inside the cabin, hiding under beds or behind each other.

"I just did my make-up!" one complained!

"Don't kill me!" shouted another.

"Let go! You bit-"

"Aly!" shouted Piper.

_Not again_, he thought to himself as he sprinted towards them.

* * *

**So what'd you guys think? It may be a bit off because I worked on it at different times but what can ya do? **

**I'm totally not satisfied with this one but oh well. I'm never satisfied.**

**Just so you guys know, I WILL be including a quest. But it'll be a little more complex than what you're probably used to. Feel free to submit any ideas, via review, PM or otherwise.**

**And I WILL update ASAP. If I don't get too lazy.**

**Please review!**

**P.S. The fight scene? If any of you have seen Triple Dog, its kind of like that. Well, just the restraining part, Nico being Whisper. I'm rambling. Bye!**


	7. Gone?

"Aly! Quit it! Come. On! You've beaten her enough for the day!" Nico exclaimed, holding a struggling Aly from behind. Honestly, she was much stronger, and lighter, than she looked. Piper stood beside him, trying to soothe her, but the charmspeak wasn't working.

"Let me at her!"

This was somewhat amusing, but he knew he couldn't let her pound the living daylights out of Drew. No matter how awesome it was.

"Come on, Aly. You don't want to do this. You've proven your point. Why don't we just sit down and talk about-"

"It's not working, Piper. Just get Drew inside. I'll take care of her." Piper nodded, hauling Drew back inside.

Before the door closed, Aly, still struggling, shouted, ""Hey, Drew! I'm sorry...you're such a bit-Hey!" She was cut off as Nico literally tossed her over one shoulder and began carrying her away.

"Put me down!" She began pounding her fists against his back.

"Not until you calm down. Again."

She relaxed a bit and muttered, "Jerk." They were well into the forest by now. He set her down at the base of a large tree and stood a few inches away. She crossed her arms before standing up and brushing herself off.

"You okay?" He took a step forward, hand slightly outstretched.

"Hmph." She shoved him away and stomped off toward camp again.

"Come on! You would've just gotten in more trouble if I hadn't pulled you away." He quickened his pace to try to catch up with her.

"Whatever." She kept walking. He stopped her when they were at the edge of the forest, in clear view of the camp.

"What?" He noticed that she had to tilt her head a bit to look him in the eyes.

"You mad?" She rolled her eyes.

"No," she muttered unconvincingly. Something seemed to catch her eye and she turned her head.

A few guys stood close by and one was eyeing her oddly. She narrowed her eyes at them and straightened up. "What? You got a problem with me, bro?"

"Maybe," answered one.

"Bring it!" He examined her for a second, his eyes looking her up and down. Nico didn't bother trying to shut her up. She was on a roll, plus it would only piss her off even more if he tried.

"Ooooh. I like her. She's got spunk."

"And moxy," said the other. The third nodded.

"Ah, moxy."

"It's hard to find a girl with moxy these days." The first put a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"She's a keeper, man. You never wanna leave a girl with moxy. They come around once in a life time." Nico gave him an odd look.

"Er...sure? Whatever you say, man. Um, we gotta go..." He turned to Aly to lead her back to camp, but saw that she was already gone.

* * *

Aly poked her head into the Athena cabin. A blonde haired boy looked up at her from a work table piled with books and blueprints.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Aly blinked. It shocked her how much he looked like Annabeth. She wondered if people felt like that when they saw her.

"Annabeth around?"

"Annabeth! Someone's looking for you!" he yelled.

"Who is it?"

"Your new sister in law." Annabeth popped up a few seconds later, her hair a mess.

"Hey, Aly. What's up?" She pulled her hair into a ponytail. Aly thought for a moment, deciding it would be best not to mention the second Drew incident to Annabeth.

"I was hoping I could borrow something to wear...? Wanted to go suh-wimming. You know, test out my powers, see if I can make the fish my evil minions, command them to get me a bright blue sheep named Mike...that kind of stuff."

Annabeth cracked a smile.

"Sure." She walked over to a trunk with her name written on it and pulled out a few items. "Here. You can keep them. You'll probably use them more than I do."

Aly grinned at her. "Thanks! Later." She made her way back to her cabin.

"Perce, you here?" she called as she walked in.

"Yup." He was sitting on his bunk, cleaning Riptide.

"I'm heading to the beach." She slid the curtain closed and started to change. "Wanna come?"

"Nah. Maybe later. But I should let you know that-"

"Okay. See you at dinner!" She dashed out the door before he could finish.

* * *

Nico was sitting in the shadows of a tree, with a perfect view of the beach. He had his arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted slightly back, eyes closed, enjoying the coolness of the shade. The sound of footsteps approaching caused him to go alert.

He looked up to see it was only Aly. She was wearing a loose t-shirt, surfing shorts and sandals, all of which looked oddly familiar to him.

She ran quickly towards one of the larger rocks and kicked off her sandals. As she proceeded to pull her shirt off he turned away, feeling heat rise in his cheeks.

Curiously, he took a quick glance from the corner of his eye and saw that she was wearing a bikini top under. He watched silently as she was approached by one of the guys from Apollo.

He shot her a dazzling smile and seemed to be asking her something. She nodded eagerly. Nico felt anger rise up in his chest. He tried to ignore it as he continued to watch. Mr. Dazzling Smile was quite a few inches taller than her, and was a little too close for Nico's liking. His eyes kept wandering to her chest. At last, he turned away with a wink, a noticeable spring in his step as he walked away.

* * *

Aly waved at Ryan, one of the Apollo guys, as he walked away. She stepped towards the water, letting the waves wash over her bare feet. It felt nice, like home. She took a few more steps forward before diving in.

The water surrounding her felt like a cool blanket. She opened her eyes as she dove deeper, figuring the salt wouldn't bother her eyes. Fish swam around her, undisturbed by her presence.

As her hand brushed against her shorts, she noticed she was completely dry. Curious, she grabbed a piece of seaweed floating by. It immediately dried in her grasp. She let it go, watching as it floated away, back to how it was originally.

Suddenly, she noticed that she wasn't holding her breath. Aly panicked for a second before remembering that Percy had said she could breathe underwater. She looked up, admiring how the sunlight looked from underwater.

Turning to dive deeper, she was greeted by an enormous eye looking right at her. The monster opened its mouth wide in a menacing grin, moving towards her. She screamed, remembering the Cyclops that had attacked her in the alley. Her voice sounded like it did in recordings, weird and slightly older.

_Get me out of here, get me away from that thing! _she thought, fear consuming her. She was frozen in place, unable to swim away. The water around her began to swirl and she began to be pulled toward the shore. The monster reached out for her with a giant hand, but she urged the water faster. Finally, she was back on land, stumbling away from the water.

* * *

Nico bolted to his feet as he saw Aly emerge from the water, stumbling onto the sand. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost. He ran toward her as she scrambled forward, finally getting to her feet.

"Aly! What happened? What's wrong?"

"M-monster! In the water! I think it's another Cyclops." As he looked up, he saw a figure emerge from the water. Aly tensed as she pressed the trident on her ring, her sword extending in her hand.

"Relax, it's okay." She turned to look at him, her green eyes astonished.

"Relax? _Relax?!_ Nico, there's a freaking monster right in front of us and you want me to _relax?_"

"Aly! I forgot to tell you!" They turned to see Percy running toward them.

"Brother!" the monster exclaimed, running toward Percy. He caught him in a big bear hug.

"_Brother?_" Aly stared in horror as Tyson swung Percy around, lowering her sword a bit, unsure if it was okay to attack. Percy turned toward them.

"Yes, brother. Aly, Tyson. Tyson, Aly's our new sister." Tyson's face lit up.

"Sister!" He ran toward her, lifted her off the ground, swinging her around as he had Percy. She squeaked in surprise and shock, accidentally dropping her sword and struggling to get free.

"Can't-breathe-" He set her down gently and she gasped for air, scrambling over the sand to retrieve her sword.

"Will she eat peanut butter sandwiches with us, and ride the fish ponies and make more things go BOOM with Annabeth?" Tyson asked eagerly.

Percy shook his head, laughing. "You're gonna have to ask her, big guy."

The Cyclops looked toward her eagerly, the question clear in his...eye.

Aly's eyes darted to Nico. He watched silently, not saying a word.

"S-sure...um, fish ponies?"

"We'll show you later. Come on, Tyson. I'm sure Annabeth wants to see you." They walked off toward the camp. Aly looked at him, bewilderment in her green eyes.

"My brother...is a _Cyclops_?!" He raised a brow.

"Yup."

"But one of those things tried to kill us yesterday!" she yelled, pointing in the direction her brothers had gone.

"They're not all evil," Nico explained, taking a seat on the sand. "Satyrs are considered monsters too. And they help the camp. Your father-" he raised a hand, shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked up at her, "has Cyclopes working the underwater forges."

She still looked astonished, taking a seat next to him.

"Okay."

He gave her an odd look.

"Okay?" She turned her body towards him, crossing her legs like small children did and putting her hands in her lap.

"Well there's no use freaking out over it anymore. And...I don't really wanna know _how_ that happened." Suddenly, she looked up at him, her eyes bright with excitement. She was smiling.

"What?" He looked around nervously.

"Come in the water with me."

"What?" he repeated, looking at her quizically.

"I said, 'Come in the water with me'. Come on Nico! It'll be fun." She stood quickly and stood before him, offering her hands.

"No," he said simply, looking away. She got on her knees, shaking him gently by the shoulder.

"Oh, come on. Why not?" He didn't answer.

"Why not?" she repeated, placing her hands on her hips. Nico looked away, embarrassed and mumbled something unintelligible. Aly leaned closer.

"What?" He repeated it again. She leaned forward so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I can't hear you!" she said loudly.

"I said I can't swim!" he yelled, whipping around to face her and involuntarily pushing himself forward with his palms. Aly fell back onto the sand, startled.

She blinked, then bounced back up and took his hands, pulling him up.

"It's okay! I'll teach you. It's not hard." She dragged him towards the edge of the water. He resisted, tearing free of her grasp right where the waves met the sand.

"I don't think I'm welcome in your father's domain." She gave him a questioning look.

"Why the hell not? You've never done anything wrong to him, have you?" He shook his head.

"No, but- the Big Three...look it's complicated."

"But I want you to see...Come on. I doubt he'll do anything."

"Aly, I really don't think I'm welcome there."

"We'll only be at the edge." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if I end I getting turned into a goldfish, I blame you." She beamed up at him, taking his hand again and leading him farther into the water.

"Don't worry. If you do, I'll keep you in my cabin." He glared at her. She smiled before diving in, dragging him with her.

Nico panicked at first, seeing as she hadn't given him time to take a breath. Slowly, he relaxed, realizing she'd somehow formed a bubble of air around them both. They were still dry too. He turned to look at her and refrained from gasping.

If it was even possible, she looked even more beautiful. Her dark hair floated around her, framing her face. She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling. It was as if being in the water somehow...changed her.

She tugged on him hand and he let himself be pulled further into the water.

* * *

"So what was that Apollo guy telling you?" Nico asked. They were walking towards camp since he hadn't been turned into a goldfish in the process of learning to swim. Aly looked up at him. There was an odd expression on his face and there was something about his tone of voice...

"Who? Ryan? He invited me to see the band he and his brothers formed. Apparently it's called 'A Thousand Suns' in honor of his dad. It's tomorrow night. Wanna come with me?"

"I don't know...I don't really fit in with those guys." He looked uncomfortable. Aly looked down at her feet, disappointed. "But if you really want me to I'll go."

She smiled up at him. "Awesome!" They walked in silence again before he spoke again.

"I just remembered, have you called home yet?"

"No."

"She's probably worried about you. Wondering where you are."

"Highly doubt it."

"She has to be. She's your mother. What about other relatives?"

"I hate her. I hate her side of the family too." He flinched and she immediately regretted saying it.

"Be glad you have a family." She glanced at him and saw the sadness and loneliness in his eyes.

"Nico, I'm sorry-"

"Forget it." He waved away her apology. "I'll see you later." He walked away, his shoulders slightly slumped.

She watched him go and waited until he was out of sight.

"I'm an _idiot!_" she cried out in frustration, punching the closest thing she could find. Unfortunately, that thing happened to be a tree, who poofed into nymph form and slapped her across the face, stomping off.

"I guess I deserved that. Thank you!" she called, watching the nymph leave. She reached up to touch her cheek before walking off towards her cabin. She found Annabeth outside, heading towards her own cabin.

"Annabeth!" She looked up and spotted her.

"Hey! What happened to your face?"

"I got slapped by a tree nymph. Do you know if I could somehow call home? I think my cell phone got lost in the alley yesterday."

She nodded. "I was kind of waiting for you to ask. Demigods can't use phones because they attract monsters but I have one. Here."

Aly took the phone, dialing her mother's number. She waited patiently for her to pick up. It rang twice, then went straight to voicemail. Her mother always answered. _Always._ She redialed. Her mother picked up after the third ring.

"Mom?" But it wasn't her mother's voice who answered.

"Your mother's gone, little girl. Gone, gone, gone," the voice sang. It was scratchy and low. Shivers ran up her spine. The voice cackled. "Have fun at your little camp." The line went dead.

The phone slipped out of her hand. Annabeth caught it before it could fall to the ground. Aly fell to her knees.

"Aly? Aly what's wrong?" She crouched in front of her. "Aly? Percy! Get out here!" Percy bursted out of the cabin.

"What? What's wrong? Aly? What happened?" he asked, looking confused.

"M-my mom. She's-" she struggled to choke out the words, "she's gone."

"How?" Annabeth asked. She looked concerned.

"I don't know..."

"We have to tell Chiron," she said. "He can send Argus to check it out."

"No." They both looked at her in shock.

"What?" they asked in unison. Aly stood slowly.

"I said no. I'm going. She's my mom. I'm getting her back. And no one's going to stop me."

* * *

**Hey guys! I am SOOOOO sorry for not updating! It's just so much school and drama and I got sucked into tumblr so yeah. I have my own laptop now! I will be updating frequently now. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I wrote different parts at different times. I'm not satisfied with it so I'll most likely go back and edit it. But guess what? The good part's coming! Yes, the quest! Feel free to submit ideas and I'll try to fit them in. I love you guys! Please review. (btw, please no negative reviews on this. I don't think I could handle it right now. I'm going through a rough time.)**


	8. A Quest You Say?

Aly burst into the Big House.

"My mother's missing. I'm going to find her."

Chiron was there with Mr. D, playing a card game. They both looked up, Chiron startled, Mr. D uninterested. Chiron stood, walking over to her. She took a step back, eyes defiant. "You're not stopping me."

He put a hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I know. We received news of a dispute on Olympus a while ago. It is possible that your father believes Zeus or Hades has taken her."

Her eyes widened. "W-what? Why?"

"You know about the pact between the Big Three, yes?" Aly's face fell.

"Oh," she whispered, looking down. "So it's my fault she's gone? Zeus or Hades took her because she had me?" He gave her a sincere look.

"It is no demigod's fault to be born. Now, shall we send Argus to- " A loud thud cut him off mid-sentence. They turned towards the door. It had been thrown open and a girl around Percy's age stumbled in. She was a red head with freckles, wearing an over-sized shirt and paint-splattered jeans. But that wasn't the odd thing about her. Her eyes glowed green and green smoke surrounded her.

She pointed a finger at Aly.

"Aliana Gomez," she rasped. Aly cringed at her full name but continued to listen.

_Child of the Sea, go west to the city of your birth,_

_find a clue for what you seek hidden in the earth._

_Beware of the company that you keep,_

_for love does not only make you weep._

_You will find whom you seek,_

_but lose her again to one who is weak._

The girl took another step forward and swayed. Chiron caught her before she could hit the ground. Aly looked at him, bewildered.

"W-what? What was that? _Who is _that?" He set the girl on the nearest couch and a satyr scurried in with wet towels and began attending to the girl.

"That is Rachel Elizabeth Dare, our oracle. And it seems that you have a quest on your hands."

* * *

_**A/N: Yo! Sorry, I've been super busy lately. I took my high school exit exam a couple weeks ago and there's just so much going on.**_

_**Plus, not only have I been sucked into Tumblr but I'm also running 4 blogs now...hm.**_

_** I know this is SUPER SHORT but I wanted to update and leave you in suspense for the future chapters. The prophecy sucks but I'm not good with prophecies so...yeah.**_

_**Prophecies out of the way now so I can go on! I know exactly what will happen and let me tell you it's gonna be good. I just needed to get this out of the way.**_

_**Next chapter will be way longer for sure. (Have you guys seen the Sea of Monsters trailer?)**_


	9. So Who's Coming?

"So...I can only take two people?" Aly asked. Chiron nodded.

"Well, there have been a few cases where more than three campers go. Although those never seem to end well. For example a quest a few of the Hunters of Artemis went on...one didn't survive."

Aly nodded. She knew who it was.

"Choose well. Notify me when you've chosen. You can leave in the morning." Aly nodded, walking out of the big house and chewing on her lip as she did so. She had to choose carefully. She considered Percy and Annabeth...although, it was possible it could get a little awkward.

The Stolls? No...she'd be hit on non-stop. Plus, she didn't want half her head shaved in her sleep. If she even slept. She mulled it over. She could ask Nico...but who else? She'd have to apologize first. She decided to do that right away, before decided who else she would ask.

Aly heard music blaring from the Hades cabin when she was a few feet away. She recognized the band. Pulling the door open, she poked her head in. Nico was lying on his bunk, an arm draped over his eyes as he sang along.

She stepped in quietly before slamming the door loudly. His body jerked and he rolled off of his bed, reaching for his sword. Before her mind could register what was happening, she was pinned to the floor, with a Stygian iron blade inches from her throat. Her eyes widened in surprise. She'd always figured that if a cute boy ever pinned her to the ground, it would be for different more preferable reasons.

"Yo. No killing on the first date. Capiche?" He looked down at her and seemed to finally register that it was her. He climbed off of her, then helped her stand.

"Sorry."

Aly brushed dust off of herself. "S'Okay. I know not to sneak up on you now."

Nico put his sword away, not looking in her direction. "Is there something you needed?"

Aly looked down at her feet. "Um, I wanted to apologize. For before. I was being really dumb."

Nico nodded. "Yeah, you were."

Her head shot up and she glared at him. He laughed. "I forgive you. By the way, what happened to you face?"

"Tree nymph."

"Ah."

"Anyway, I have a favor to ask you."

He leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow.

"I have a quest. My mother's missing. Will you come with me?" Something unreadable flickered in his eyes for a fraction of a second.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked. "You said you hated your mother."

She looked down again, letting her long hair cover her face.

"I guess...I guess you never really know what you have...until it's taken. By psycho monsters you didn't know existed until a few days ago."

Despite the topic, he smirked a little before stepping forward. He reached a hand out and tilted her chin up so that she was looking at him.

"I'll go with you," he said. "I know what it feels like to lose your family. And I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone else." He eyes were boring into hers intently. She could see the agony in his eyes. How terrible must it be to be all alone? To be an outcast?To be feared by other demigods? How painful, to have everyone you love killed?

She had had it bad. But Nico's life was way worse. A sudden urge to make everything better for him ran through her. She wanted to help him in any way she could. She wished she could bring his mother and sister back.

Aly knew it was impossible. She just wanted to pull all the sadness out of his life, even if she had to endure it instead. She wasn't sure why...it was something about him.

Sure, she had always wanted the best for others. But this was different.

He was still staring at her intently. She hadn't noticed that he'd been progressively moving closer.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. He pulled back his hand and took a step back. "Thank you."

He nodded turning away.

"So, who else is coming along?"

Aly bit her lip. "I'm not sure. I don't know many people here yet. I can't ask my brother. I think being away from Annabeth would be too much for him." Nico nodded.

"There doesn't have to necessarily be 3 of us."

"Hm. Wait, I think I know who!" She ran out of the cabin before he could even ask who she had in mind.

Nico sat heavily on his bunk and sighed. Boy was she something else.

* * *

Aly ran towards the central green, looking around wildly before spotting who she was looking for.

"Karol!" she shouted. The girl looked toward her. "Karol!"

The girl jogged up to her, smiling.

"Hey Aly! What's up?"

"I have a favor to ask. It's a pretty big one though."

Karol nodded. "Sure. Anything."

"I have a quest. I need to find my mom. Will you come with?"

The girl's eyes brightened. She took hold of Aly's shoulders. "Yes yes yes! I've never gone on a quest before yes!"

Aly look stunned. "Okay...cool. Thanks."

"Who else is coming?"

"Um, just Nico."

"D-di Angelo?"

Aly nodded. "Yup." Karol's grin seemed to grow.

"Um, cool. Okay. We leave when?"

"Tomorrow. First thing tomorrow morning."

Karol nodded. "I better start packing then. Bye!" She ran off, her hair swishing behind her.

* * *

Aly walked back to her cabin, collapsing onto her bunk. Percy wasn't around. She closed her eyes. Within minutes, questions started flooding her mind.

How was she going to lead this quest? Where were they going to start? How would they survive? Was she going to find her mother in time? Was she still alive? Was she hurt? What if Nico or Karol got hurt on the quest? What if she lost one of them? What if a monster took them? She felt her chest tighten and her breathe quicken.

"Aly." A hand was on her shoulder. She bolted upright almost bonking her head against Nico's. "Are you okay? It looked like you were having trouble breathing."

She waved it away. "I'm fine. You need something?"

"Annabeth sent me with this." He lifted his hand to show her the backpack he was holding. "She said she filled it with clothes and supplies."

Aly nodded. "Okay." She reached over and took it from him, setting it on the floor by her trunk.

"So," he said, shoving his hands in his front pockets and leaning against the wall. "Who else is coming?"

"Karol."

"The cute blonde from earlier?" Aly felt an odd sensation in her chest. She ignored it.

"Yeah. She seemed pretty happy you were coming too." The corner of his mouth turned up a bit. Again, she felt that odd sensation. What was it?

"Did she?"

"Yeah." She paused. "Nico. I'm scared. I haven't even been here a week and I'm already supposed to lead a quest? What if- what if I fail?"

He looked over at her. "You won't. We're getting your mom back Aly."

She smiled a bit. "Thanks. If we both make it back, remind me to give you something."

He pushed away from the wall, standing straighter. "Will do," he said as he walked towards the door. He turned to smirk at her as he ducked outside.

She leaned over to grab the backpack from he ground and lifted in onto the bed. She unzipped it, rummaging through its contents.

There were a few sets of clothes, a canteen full of nectar, a baggy of ambrosia, a sheathed knife, and other necessities. She zipped it back up and sighed.

"I guess I'm all set."

* * *

_**A/N: My writing's starting to suck. I wish I could do better. I just have no inspiration at the moment. And I'm sorry I haven't been able to update. I just had a week of state testing, I'm failing Chinese, I have choir concerts and homework. ANd since the end of the year is coming up, tons of presentations and powerpoints and projects. So if you could try not to rush me it would be great.**_

_**I don't like to be pressured. I'm sorry if it's mean. This is super short btw. But I saw a review and was gonna postpone publishing this for another week but decided against it. I'm gonna try to get a friend's help on this.**_

_**-Sam**_


End file.
